I'm not in the mood
by passionrulesme
Summary: Kurt always says he's not in the mood when Blaine wants to "get busy" so Blaine makes it his mission to get Kurt in the mood. My first time writing smut, lord have mercy!


**My first time writing smut, I'm so sorry for this monstrous abomination! **

"Blaine, I have to study" Kurt protested as Blaine shuffled from the back of where Kurt was sat on his bed, reading his text book.

"Studying can wait till later, I want you now" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear in a low husky voice as he went back behind Kurt and kissed his neck.

"Blaine, I'm not in the mood" Kurt retaliated as he rolled his eyes and shoved Blaine's head away from his neck, his eyes returning to the page he was looking at in his text book. Blaine smirked to himself then went round to the front of where Kurt was sat and kneeled before him.

"Not in the mood? Want to test that?" Blaine beamed as he pulled Kurt's head closer to his and planted a nimble kiss on Kurt's lips.

"What're you talking about?" Kurt retorted, shoving Blaine back onto the bed with a big, cheeky grin on his face.

"You always say you're "not in the mood" so if you're really not in the mood, I'll make you in the mood. If you can stop yourself getting a boner I'll let you study in peace" Blaine quipped with a smug look on his face.

"Whatever, anything to get you to shut up" Kurt sighed, looking up from his text book briefly. Blaine cupped one of Kurt's cheeks and brought him forward for a slow kiss. As soon as Blaine pulled away Kurt's eyes went straight back to his text book. Blaine shook his head disappointedly as he sat back on the bed.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine called. As Kurt looks up, his eyes were greeted to Blaine. His hand was caressing the bulge in his jeans and began palming at his crotch. Kurt's eyes widened as he looked up to Blaine's face, often stealing glances at what was going on beneath his boyfriends beautiful face.

"Blaine!" Kurt managed to choke out breathily.

"Still not in the mood, Kurt?" Blaine moaned, his hand still grasping onto the bulge in his pants. Kurt tried to ignore it and directed his eyes back to his textbook. Blaine wasn't having any of that; he leant over and began nibbling at the bottom of Kurt's earlobe before beginning to mumble in his ear.

"You know these jeans aren't getting any looser, I'm sure you could sort that out" Blaine whispered, barely audible. Kurt let out a shuddered breath before trying to compose himself and focus on his text book once more. Blaine's hand glided by the now bigger than normal bulge in Kurt's hand and he jittered and bucked his hips up slightly at Blaine's slight touch, bighting his lip hard.

"You know you want to Kurt" Blaine purred before sliding his hand over Kurt's crotch once more. Kurt clasped Blaine's arm and pushed it away.

"Stop it, I-I need to study" Kurt lied; there was nothing he wanted to do more than pounce on his boyfriend, rip his clothes off and get down and dirty. By now, Blaine's hands were roaming up and down all Kurt's body, not making it any easier for Kurt to control himself.

"_Okay Kurt you can do this, think of unsexy things. Kittens, Mr Shue's wardrobe, Rachel naked no wait, Blaine kissing Rachel" _Kurt said to himself internally, trying but failing to calm him down. By now, Kurt was still sat on the bed and Blaine was kneeling behind him, arms clinging around his chest and kissing Kurt's neck, occasionally nibbling on his ear lobe. Kurt was looking down at his text book pretending to read but now Blaine was the only thing on his mind.

"I need you Kurt" Blaine hushed as Kurt turned around to face him, going up onto his knees so he was now eye level with his boyfriend as Kurt drew him in close for a kiss. Studying went out of window as Kurt pulled him down onto the bed so Blaine was on top of Kurt. Kurt knocked the text book off the bed, not noticing thanks to their frantic, erotic make out session.

Blaine tugged on Kurt's hair as Kurt's hand was wandering down and in Blaine's jeans and began palming his erection through his boxers.

Blaine moaned loudly, not caring that the window was wide open and the people on the street and neighbours could probably hear them. Kurt moved both his hands to the front of Blaine's jeans and made quick work of his belt, tossing it aside carelessly.

Blaine took it upon himself to begin to unbutton Kurt's many layers as he started to unbutton his cardigan, never breaking away from the kiss.

Meanwhile, Kurt had already unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and slid them down to his knees. It only took the boys about five minutes to get each other undressed till they were both just in their underwear.

"I see you're in the mood now" Blaine chuckled as Kurt reached over to his bedside table to pull a bottle of lube and condom from a draw and placed them on the top of the bedside table.

"Shut up and kiss me" Kurt responded, pinning Blaine to the bed before bending for another kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Kurt's hand travelled down to Blaine's boxers and began to palm Blaine's erection though the thin boxer material, causing Blaine to moan into the kiss.

Blaine moaned even louder than last time, guaranteeing that the people on the street would be able to hear him. Kurt slid the tips of his fingers below the waistband of Blaine's boxers until his hand was grasping around Blaine's hard erection. Kurt used his free hand to drag down Blaine's boxers and began to pump his erection.

Blaine was moaning and groaning, thrashing his head from side to side, almost going insane from the searing pleasure.

Kurt took his hand away and grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with the cold substance. He slid one finger into Blaine's tight entrance as Blaine let out a low pitched groan. After stretching out Blaine a bit, Kurt inserted a second finger and began to scissor his entrance, causing Blaine to moan even more. After that a third finger was inserted and Blaine was becoming inpatient.

"For god sake Kurt, just do it already!" Blaine yelled before letting out yet another low pitched groan. Kurt smirked; he loved it when Blaine got so desperate he resorted to begging. Kurt grabbed the condom from the bedside table and rolled it onto himself and coated it with some more lube before slowly inserting his erection into Blaine, who was now gripping onto the sheets and throwing his head in all directions.

Kurt took a minute to just simply feel Blaine around him then began to pull himself out of Blaine then push back in as he started to pump in and out crazily, causing them both to let out repetitive moans of pleasure.

Kurt brought his hand to Blaine's erection and grasped his hands around it once again and began pumping his boyfriend widely, making Blaine emit the sexiest noises.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so close" Blaine practically yelled as he threw his head back and screwed his eyes shut tight.

"Me too, come for me baby" Kurt wailed as he began to pump faster. Before Blaine could even warn Kurt, Blaine was coming all over their chest and Kurt's hand. Kurt soon followed, coming into the condom. Kurt pulled out and threw the condom in the trash while Blaine wiped him and Kurt down with some tissues before they both slipped into bed and nestled under the duvet, cuddling close together.

"So, was that better than studying?" Blaine asked, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Well what do you think?" Kurt smiled as he scuffled closer to his boyfriend.

"I love you Blaine" Kurt yawned, closing his eyes ready to sleep.

"I love you too Kurt" Blaine replied, embedding a kiss on Kurt's forehead before settling down to sleep next to his boyfriend.


End file.
